bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushina Kawahiru
| previous team = N/A | partner = N/A | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Tokugawa Dojo | marital status = Married | relatives = Seireitou Kawahiru (Elder Brother) Saori Sumeragi (Sister) Shingi Kawahiru (Son) | education = Unknown | status = Alive | shikai = Amaterasu | bankai = Unknown }} Yukio Kawahiru (河昼幸雄, Kawahiru Yukio) is a female Sōzōshin as well as the 3rd Kenpachi. She is the younger sister of the legendary Seireitou Kawahiru. At one point she was offered a chance as Captain of the which she rejected. She instead took the position as a . As the daughter of the Soul King, Yukio is the half sister of . Being the sister to such historical beings, the fact that Yukio isn't as powerful as her brothers or even related raises many questions in the Soul Society. The gaining of her Kenpachi title is probably due to the recognition of her excelling in the Way of Healing; Sendō. Yukio could never kill a fly, if anything she'd revive a dead one. Because of her outstanding healing capabilities, she is referred to as the Goddess of Kidō. Appearance Personality Around Yukio all one could feel is warm hearted. While Yukio seemingly gave up on trying to keep up with her brothers, she can be a very inspiring person. Most in the Dojo see her as a mother figure, caring for each individual as if they were her own children. She hold the younger children in the dojo closer to her, because as long as they are there, she feels the need to actually be a mother. Some students refer to her as Ms. Kawahiru and others refer to her as Mother. Yukio doesn't care to much for fame and acknowledgement. The young nurse has stated on numerous occasions that it was her who healed someone but her spells. She will help anyone in need, let it be a bum or even a stray dog. This comes from a philosophy she formed; "Every breathing thing in the world should be treated with equality." While Yukio encourages the students at the Dojo to be strong, she absolutely hates people who claim to be strong without the need of training. This trait most likely comes from the fact she had spent most of her time trying to catch up to her older brothers. Those unwilling to train but still live the thought they are strong, are nothing more than mere brain farts. As she explains to the students. Because of this dislike, she has never-ending bitterness towards those that believe they are the strongest being. After being questioned by Toneri why, she responded, "I can direct them to a person that'll destroy them." On her face she had a warm smile. Empress Of Destruction History Power & Abilities Innate Abilities Kidō Grand Mistress — Way of the Magic : Because she'd rather preform spells than opposed to drawing a sword, Yukio during her very early teenage years began to shape her Kidō capabilities. Since Yukio has trained in Kidō for more than one hundred years, she knows and has mastered all three types of Kidō: , , . Her Kidō capabilities allow her to passively fend off against expert Zanjutsu masters to either defeat or stall them. While using Kidō, Ninigi, describes her as second to none. Ninigi also goes on to say that, only one on the calm minded level of Yukio would ever be able to perform spells on the same level at which she can. Her skills exceed most expectations, as even though she wasn't good at Zanjutsu, she was still offered a position as Captain of the Eleventh Division. She can preform very low numbered Kidō with ease, and high numbered ones with slight struggle. While most Shinigami can be nit picky with spells, Yukio believes that every spell ever created is powerful in its own way. A statement that only one of her status could ever pull off saying. Yukio can preform every listed Kidō spell there is, and on her own she has created a few. * Bakudō: Yukio generally resorts to Bakudō as it allows her to restrain her opponents rather than harm them. :* : A double dislocation barrier which erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one cannot even perceive its presence. The very thought of getting close to it does not even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition, it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō. After simply watching Hachigen preform this spell just once, Yukio was able to take it and master it. :* Akachin (赤椿, Bakudō #50, Literally meaning; "Red Camellia") is the very first Bakudō in Yukio's camellia collection. :* Kurochin (黒椿, Bakudō #60, Literally meaning; "Black Camellia") is the second Bakudō in Yukio's camellia collection. :* Shirochin (白椿, Bakudō #80, Literally meaning; "White Camellia") is the strongest Bakudō in the entire camellia collection. :* Harumon (陽門, Bakudō #101'', Literally meaning; "Sunshine Gate") is Yukio's most powerful Bakudō in her arsenal. Sendō Goddess — Internal Body Flow Zanpakutō — Blade by the River Amaterasu (天照, Literally meaning; "Heavenly Illumination"): In its sealed state it appears as a red nodachi. Along the side of the blade are scripts, these scripts have been unreadable by a single soul. The hilt of the blade is white, and its cross guard is in the shape of a diamond. Shikai Quotes * (To Toneri Tokugawa) "I know, but I can't fight. It's useless, I don't want to. Just stop wasting your time on me Tokugawa-kun." Category:Sōzōshin Category:Female